1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to network communication and, in particular, to a system for managing the update of software images for computer networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, a communications network is a collection of terminals, links, and nodes connected together to enable communication between users of the terminals. Each terminal in the network must have a unique address so messages or connections can be routed to the correct recipients. Messages are generated by a sending or source terminal, then pass through the intermediate network of links and nodes until they arrive at the receiving or destination terminal. The intermediate network nodes handle these messages and route them down the correct network link towards their final destination terminal.
A large communications network typically includes a many switches, which operate independently at the management, control and data planes. Consequently, in conventional networks, each switch must be individually configured, since each switch implements its own means of handling data, control, and management traffic. Moreover, each switch forwards data, control, and management traffic independently of similar traffic handled by any other of the switches.
To maintain and/or improve network communication, software or firmware updates to installed network infrastructure (including network switches) are required occasionally. Further, network capacity and functionality is enhanced by installing new switches and/or replacing older switches.